During the Downpour
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Un Yamamoto éploré attendant la pluie salvatrice. 8059 soft.


_Disclaimer_ : Ces personnages sont l'heureuse propriété d'Amano Akira , car s'ils n'appartenaient à moi , je peux vous dire que _Reborn!_ serait un vrai et pur manga de débauche Yaoi.

_Pairing_ : 8059 , pour ne pas changer les bonnes vielles habitudes.

_Musique_ : Bullet For My Valentine - Tears Dont Fall.

_Note_ : Cette chose est le fruit d'une nuit d'insomnie. Je vous le dis déjà , ce n'est pas très clair (_Nalis_ devrait m'engager.). Mais l'image d'un 8059 sous la pluie est tellement tentante que je n'ai pu y résister. Mes plus humbles excuses pour les fautes , d'orthographes ou autre , restantes. Et si vous me laissez une petite review , j'en serais vraiment très contente.

* * *

_La pluie._

_Une chute d'eau sous forme de gouttelettes qui tombent du plus haut des nuages sur terre._

Phénomène climatique des plus communs , régulant la vie des mortels d'une façon lente et monotone.

Peu de personnes l'appréciaient vraiment. Elle avait trop tendance à s'insinuer , humide , entre les pans de leurs habits , soufflant froidement sur chaque parcelles de leurs peaux sa fragrance embuée.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Yamamoto Takeshi.

Debout au milieu d'une ruelle grise et vide de la ville , sa silhouette athlétique attendait patiemment l'averse. Le jeune Japonais n'était pas dans son état coutumier. Une ombre semblait être passée sur son visage jadis rieur et enjoué , le laissant froid et abrupt. Il patientait dans la rue à cette heure tardive , ne sachant dormir , souhaitant juste que l'ondée arrive pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

Un sentiment fugace le traversa , et il su alors que c'était le moment.

Fermant ses grand yeux chauds , il leva une main baguée vers le ciel.

Qui rencontra immédiatement quelques unes des premières larmes du ciel grisâtre.

Le crachin atterrit sur lui avec une douceur subtile , se coulant limpidement sur lui en roulant sur chaque fibres nues de son corps doré , se faufilant en lui.

La vague apaisante de la pluie. Cette appellation était bien due à une des propriétés de la véritable pluie. Le manieur de katana se sentait apaisé , une houle liquoreuse de calme se déliant en lui. Il se sentait lavé par cette cascade de gouttes , purifiant corps et esprit avec une efficacité hors du commun. Il s'autorisa un sourire discret. Mais ne pouvais empêcher les larmes salées de rouler sur ses pommettes sculptées , se mélangeant avec pudeur à celles du ciel chagrin.

Oui , Yamamoto Takeshi était triste. Sa bonne humeur classique s'était doucement effritée pour tomber finalement avec une alarmante facilité à la fin de cette rude journée.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une autre malheureuse parole rudoyée par une injure froide , pour un geste méprisant ou encore pour ces yeux glacés le toisant de haut.

Tout ça pour Gokudera Hayato.

Le Gardien de la Pluie frémit. Il ne pu empêcher son imagination de reprendre le dessus , et une myriade d'images lui emplirent l'esprit , lui coupant momentanément le souffle : Les cheveux d'argents fin se mouvant souplement avec la brise , le parfum opulent de café chaud et de cendres de cigarettes , le corps fin et androgyne , lilial et opalescent , sans oublier ces prunelles incroyables , tantôt menthe à l'eau , tantôt grises métalliques. Cette perfection nonchalante et sauvage , cette dépendance douloureuse qu'il éprouvait face à elle finissait de le rendre fou , tel un éperdu d'amour ne sachant être rassasier.

Voilà les raisons de la mélancolie profonde de Yamamoto Takeshi. Ces sentiments nouveaux , frais et impudent , passionnés et férus , achevaient de le laisser patois , de par leur force immuable et de par la certitude cruellement réelle que trop utopiques. Car il savait bien que ses propres émotions étaient à sens unique , que le sublime Italien le détestait trop pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ces sentiments-là pour lui même. La douleur de cette simple pensée lui arracha un gémissement déchirant adressé au ciel cendré. Il ne se rappelais encore que trop bien la douleur cuisante de la gifle commise par cette main de porcelaine lorsqu'il avait simplement voulu poser ses lèvres contre l'ourlet pâle de celles du Gardien de la Tempête.

Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce désir , cet amour débordant dans son cœur , se propageant jusqu'aux moindre de ses nerfs. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour luter , il était faible et totalement désarmé face à lui.

Il ouvrit alors doucement ses lèvres pulpeuses pour murmurer légèrement d'une voix brisée :

- Mais pourquoi je ne peux m'en empêcher , Gokudera .. ?

Il ferma les yeux , barrage futile contre le nouveau flux de larmes arrivant.

- T'empêcher de quoi ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement , écarquillés de surprise par la voix ferme qui était parvenue à ces oreilles.

Yamamoto Takeshi se tourna doucement vers l'arrière.

Face à lui , cette silhouette qu'il avait tellement espérée , tellement voulu qu'il en aurait littéralement pleurer.

Cette sauvagerie dans le mouvement de ces cheveux d'argent.

Ce visage parfait , sublime , presque irréel.

Et ces yeux de cristal incandescent , d'un jade pâle métallisé.

- Gokudera ..

Il prononça doucement son nom , douloureusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rester là sous la pluie , abruti ? Le Dixième du Nom serait inquiet si tu tombais malade.

Le jeune Japonais serra les doigts à cette phrase. Du mépris. C'était toujours cela qu'il récoltait , en fin de compte.

- Gokudera .. Redit-il avec plus de force , mêlée à une colère sous-jacente matinée de désespoir.

- Hein ?

Les beaux yeux de menthe à l'eau étaient cyniques et hautains.

Encore plus qu'à leurs habitudes peut-être.

S'en était trop pour Yamamoto.

Le brun s'approcha subitement de l'argenté qui n'eut le temps de reculer devant tant de brusquerie. Il lui attrapa les poignets fins , les menottant de ses longs doigts tannés. Une ombre d'inquiétude passa furtivement dans les prunelles de l'italien , chose qui affriola encore plus le grand garçon. Qui lui assura encore plus sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Sa bouche se tendit vers celle de l'autre.

Les lèvres de Gokudera avaient un gout d'irréel , une saveur de non-dit , l'effluve entêtante de son odeur corporelle intensifiée par l'ondée , Yamamoto succombait , ne se préoccupant pas des conséquences , bien qu'il s'attendait à être rejeter brutalement.

Mais le choc n'arriva pas.

Il rompit le baiser , se demandant un bref moment s'il n'avait pas juste imaginer cette scène , s'il ne s'était laissé appâter par une quelconque illusion nocturne.

Mais le jeune Italien était bien devant lui.

Ses joues de nacre de la couleur d'une pomme bien mure.

Ses prunelles vides de toute colère , juste remplies à ras-bord d'une exaltation enflammée.

C'est alors que le miracle se produit.

Gokudera s'accrocha presque désespérément à lui , le noyant sous la ferveur surprenante d'un baiser.

Le cœur de Yamamoto se serra de joie , et il répondit à ces attentions avec plus de force que jamais.

La pluie fini alors d'effacer le reste de ses larmes.

Se contentant d'observer ,

Ces deux garçons sous la pluie , un soir d'automne.

S'embrassant mutuellement avec la vigueur passionnée des nouveaux amoureux.


End file.
